Akward to Painful
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: everybody else did this before me but i couldn't help it. EMILY CANT SLEEP. AGAIN.


_"Shut UP!" _

There was no way Emily would ever get to sleep now. Lezelldium continually messed with her head and implied threats on her life. If she had know that this would happen, she never would have put on the dumb amulet in the first place. It more than likely would have saved her a lot of trouble. She couldn't take it anymore; she got out of bed and went outside to chuck her amulet off the ship.

When she opened the door to the outside, the biting wind went right through her pajamas, and her mind turned to going back to her room to get her cloak. But then she decided this wouldn't take very long, so she dismissed the thought from her head. She took a step out and closed the door behind her, the wind feeling even more frigid.

_"Hahahahaha. You should have brought your cloak,"_ the Voice said.

"Nobody asked you!" Emily hissed at it. Then she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shifting her feet over the rough surface of the deck.

She stopped cold when she heard a sigh coming from the other side of the ship's hull; the part of the deck she couldn't see. She didn't think it was anybody threatening to her, but just in case, she moved silently into stealth mode, just barely tilting her head around the corner in order to get a glimpse at the other sleepless passenger.

Of all the people it could have been, it was Prince Trellis. Blech. How she hated that title. "_Prince_, my foot," she muttered. His head jerked in the direction of her voice and she immediately pulled herself back around the corner. She started tip-toeing quickly away from the hull but knew she was too late when a beam of blue light lifted her off the floor and made her turn around. She would have scolded herself if Lezelldium wasn't already doing it for her.

"What dare I ask are you out here for?" the dark elf asked.

Emily would not speak. She may have decided to help him and his brother, but that didn't mean she had to be friends with either of them.

He snickered. "How predictable. Not to mention childish."

She glared at him and said under her breath, "And you wonder why I don't like you."

"I never said I cared," he answered, and then put her down while crossing his arms. After a moment of both of them just standing there, he asked, slightly amused, "Were you spying on me?"

"HA! You _wish_!" she laughed.

"Then what?"

"...I just...couldn't sleep."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Absolutely nothing. Perhaps if you weren't so defensive, you would be a better stonekeeper. I thought you were serious about defending Alledia."

"I am."

"Then you must also be a great actor."

"..."

"Exactly."

She couldn't believe him! Who did he think he was?! She wanted to say something rude but that would only prove he was right. How she hated to admit it. Thiking that made her want to be more serious, so she said, "I'm sorry for getting defensive. I'm not used to anyone talking back to me."

"So you're arrogant?" he smirked.

"No! It's just that I've never really been so defensive." She couldn't figure out how to explain it.

"Why do you only get defensive around me?" he asked in a low voice. Then he smiled, uncovering his pointed teeth. She shivered - and not from the cold this time.

"...I don't know what to say to that."

"Me neither."

What? Now it was just akward.

Trellis' smile slowly faded and both of them leaned against the rail. Again, Emily became aware of how cold it was and started shaking. She tried to hide it but it didn't work very well. Out of nowhere, she felt a cloak get draped over her shoulders. She looked over at Trellis and realized it was him.

She took the cloak off and shoved it in his face. "I don't want it," she said.

He stared at her in confusion, and then his expression changed to blank. He said, "I'd feel more comfortable knowing you won't die of pnemonia before saving the world."

She didn't understand. He was concerned about her health?

_"Yes. He. Is." _Lezelldium whispered.

Emily looked down at her stone and grunted, "Shut UP!" She looked up again and found that the Elf Prince was eyeing her with amusement. Her face turned red.

He laughed and said, "Now your face is as red as your hair." This only made it worse. He laughed some more. She punched him.

"It's not funny! The stupid Voice is why I can't sleep!"

Even though he was rubbing his side where she had punched him, he was giggling.

This was amazing. She said, "You never laugh! Why are you laughing?"

He stopped, but couldn't make himself quit smiling. He got closer to her and wrapped the cloak tightly around her body. "You can keep it," he spoke quietly. Her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?! Who _are_ you?!"

"Well would you rather have me be a jerk?"

"...I would expect it."

"Alright." He tore the cloak off of her and threw it over the side of the ship and smiled with satisfaction. Before she could react, he went even further by grabbing her head and pulling her foward until she could feel his teeth poking her tongue. He really was a jerk. Fortunately, she could react to this, so she shoved him away from her and slapped him. He moved his hand to his face where she had hit him.

She glared at him and said, "You crossed the line."

"I know."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Maybe it's better that you hate me. Then you won't have to worry about what happens to me. I know you don't think you should trust me. And you're right. I..I want you to trust me...but...I can't set you up for getting your heart broken."

Emily couldn't help but get defensive. "What do you think I am? I'm not fragile and I _certainly_ won't get my heart broken by the likes of you!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that if I get killed or dragged off, it won't affect everything that you try to do. You can't trust me. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

They stood and stared at each other for a while.

Then she turned away and said, "Yeah, well I'm sorry for letting you on this team," and began to walk back to her room. Her heart may not have been broken, but his was.

_"Now you've done it,"_ Lezelldium whispered in Trellis' head.

"Shut UP!" he yelled at it. "Emily wait!" but she was already gone. He buried his face in his hands. "I should never have said anything."


End file.
